Kembaran Tercinta
by reynyah
Summary: "Rin, aku suka kamu. Mau jadi pacarku?" ; "Kaito...?" ; "Len... a-aishiteru wa..." ; "Miku...?" Kaito nembak Rin? Miku nyatain perasaannya ke Len? Nah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Baca aja, deh! Please, review x3 Rey-nyan xD


Rin mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak tidur cepat tadi malam. Ugh, gara-gara kakak kembarnya, Kagamine Len itu menonton acara sepak bola sampai malam dengan volume yang gak kira-kira, Rin jadi tidak bisa tidur. Ditambah suara teriakan Len yang volumenya tidak dikecilkan itu, membuat Rin tambah stress dan insomnia.

_Ugh... Len sialan,_ pikir Rin sebal. _Dia harus siap-siap menerima pukulan mautku nanti._

Akhirnya pagi ini, ia terpaksa terlambat bangun gara-gara tidak mengacuhkan bunyi alarm "tercinta"-nya. Dia terlalu mengantuk sampai membiarkan alarm-nya terus berbunyi sampai berhenti sendiri. Anehnya, Len bisa dengan mudahnya bangun di pagi hari padahal Len tidur lebih malam darinya. Sumpah, Rin membenci keahlian Len yang satu itu.

Sesampainya Rin di kelas, rupanya sang guru perkasa belum datang. Rin mendesah lega sebelum menduduki tempat favoritnya, tepat di sebelah Akita Neru, sohib sehidup sematinya yang juga berambut kuning madu.

"Nelat lagi, Rin?" sindir Neru.

Rin mendecak sebal. "Iya! Gara-gara si bocah pisang satu itu!"

Neru ketawa ngakak mendengar jawaban Rin. "Plis deh, Rin. Tiap hari alesan nelat lo ituuu terus. Bilang aja kalo lo telat bangun."

"Iya, emang nelat bangun," balas Rin sebal. "Tapi asal tau ya, nelat bangun juga gara-gara si bocah pisang satu itu!"

Neru memutar bola matanya yang tak bisa diputar. "_Whatever,_ deh. Eh, lo jadi ikut ke acara ultahnya Miku?"

Rin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Gak tau. Gimana Len aja, deh."

"Lah? Kok, gimana Len, sih? Lo gak punya prinsip hidup apa gimana? Mau ngegantungin hidup sama Len selalu?"

Rin menatap sobatnya itu sebal. "Apaan, sih? Lo kira Len itu oksigen gue, gitu? Nggak lah, gue cuma males aja. Pasti kalo gue ikut ke sana, bakal ada Kaito."

"_So what_ kalo ada Kaito?" tanya Neru heran. "Dia cuma ikut ngerayain ultah Miku _and that's all._"

Rin mendengus. "Karena itu justru, gue jeles, tau?!"

Neru ketawa ngakak (lagi). "Cemburu maksud lo?! Alah, ngapain ngecengin cowok kayak dia? Kecengin tuh, kakak kembar lo!"

Rin memelototi Neru. "Yang lo omongin itu kakak kembar gue!"

"Emang iya, kan? Gue sih, lebih milih dia daripada si rambut biru itu," ucap Neru santai. "Kalo lo gimana?"

Rin mendesah. "Plis deh, masa gue suka sama kakak kembar gue sendiri?"

"Oh iya, gue baru inget."

Rin mendecak. _Neru... Neru... pagi-pagi udah ngajak berantem..._

xXx

"Rin!" seru Miku sambil berlari-lari mengejar sang gadis berambut kuning madu yang berjalan cepat di depannya.

Rin menoleh. _Duh... ada apaan, nih? _"Mm... ada apa ya, Miku?" tanya Rin heran.

"Bentar, ya..." Miku yang masih ngos-ngosan berusaha mengatur napasnya lebih dulu. Setelah itu, dia menatap Rin dengan ceria. "Besok malam, kamu datang ya, ke rumahku! Tau kan, aku ultah dan bakal ngadain pesta! Acaranya mulai jam tujuh! Bisa dateng?"

"Wah, aku gak tau ya, Miku," kata Rin pelan. "Aku harus tanya Len dulu. Kalo dia ikut, aku bakal ikut, deh. Janji."

Miku mengangguk senang. "Oke deh, kalo gak ada Rin kayaknya bukan pesta namanya."

Rin tersenyum senang karena ada yang mengakui keberadaannya. Dan orang itu adalah Hatsune Miku, cewek yang dikenal sebagai salah satu dari sekian banyak cewek populer di sekolah mereka. Wah, wah, sejak kapan Miku jadi sebaik itu pada Rin? Rin tidak habis pikir.

"Iya, Miku. Aku usahain," kata Rin akhirnya. "_By the way, _siapa aja yang udah pasti dateng?"

"Mm..." Miku berpikir sejenak. "Luka katanya mau dateng, terus... Kaito, Haku, Gumi, Neru, Meiko... banyak, deh! Makanya, kamu bakal nyesel banget kalo gak dateng."

Rin tersenyum kecil. "Aku usahain dateng, ya. Tapi gak janji."

Miku mengangguk. "Sebenernya, tadi aku udah nyamperin Len juga..."

"Terus?"

"Dia bilang, dia mau dateng," jawab Miku. "Tapi belum pasti, karena dia nunggu kepastian kamu juga."

Rin tersenyum lagi. "Kalo dia dateng, aku dateng, deh."

"Nah, _fix_ kalo gitu!"

Rin terkekeh. "Eh, aku pulang dulu, ya. Bisa-bisa nanti ditinggal Len."

Miku mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan, Rin! Semoga bisa dateng, ya!"

Rin membalas kata-kata Miku dengan lambaian dan anggukan singkat. Setelah itu, dia buru-buru berlari mencari sosok Len di antara jutaan, eh, ralat... belasan orang berambut kuning madu sepertinya. Sedikit sulit, sejujurnya.

xXx

"Woy! Len! Tungguin!" seru Rin ketika melihat sosok kakak "tersayang"-nya yang sedang berlari-lari kecil sambil bersenandung ria.

"Oh, adek gue rupanya," kata Len dengan nada canda. "Apa kabar?"

Rin mendengus. "Lo dateng ke acara Miku?"

Len menatapnya heran. "Tau, gak? Tadinya gue hampir nolak gara-gara ngira kalo lo ga bakal mau dateng," ucapnya. "Eh, panggil gue 'kakak', ya. Yang sopan, dong."

Rin mendengus. "Apaan, sih. Beda beberapa menit doang lagak lo udah kaya usia seabad."

Len tertawa. "Lucu juga lo, Rin."

Muka Rin memerah. "A-apaan, sih..."

"Wah, adek gue bisa malu? Manisnya~" Len mencubit pipi Rin yang bulat sebulat bakpau baru mateng.

"Len!" bentak Rin marah sambil menyingkirkan tangan Len dari pipinya. "Apaan, sih?!"

Len tertawa ngakak (lagi dan lagi). "Rin, gue lebih suka liat muka lo malu-malu gitu daripada marah-marah terus, ngerti gak?"

"Terserah gue, dong, mau kayak gimana," balas Rin setelah bisa "mengendalikan" dirinya. "Len, jadi lo mau dateng atau nggak?"

Len mengangkat bahu. "Lo keberatan gak, kalo gue dateng?"

"Maksud lo?"

"Yaaah, kalo gue pergi kan, lo sendirian di rumah."

Rin mengerutkan dahinya. "Lo pikir gue gak pergi, ya?"

"Miku gak ngundang lo, kan?" tanya Len heran.

Rin terkekeh. "Muka gue emang gak populer, Len."

"Eh...? Jadi... Miku ngundang lo?"

Rin mengangguk. "Makanya gue nanya lo dateng atau nggak. Kalo lo dateng, gue ikut."

"Emang Miku bilang apa?" tanya Len lagi. Aneh. Setahunya, orang-orang seperti Miku tidak akan mengundang Rin yang istilahnya "populer juga kagak" ke pesta-pesta besar seperti ulang tahun cewek terpopuler di sekolah. Makanya, waktu Rin bilang dia diundang, Len agak kaget juga. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Len mendapat firasat buruk soal hal ini.

"Dia bilang, kalo gue gak ikut acaranya gak akan rame."

"_You wish, sis,_" kata Len sambil tertawa lagi. "Mana mungkin?"

Rin mendesah. "Kalo aja lo ada di situ atau gue rekam suaranya, lo bakal percaya sama gue."

Mata Len membelalak. "Itu tadi bukan bercanda?"

Rin mendengus. "Terserah, deh."

"Eh, eh!" Len menarik lengan Rin. "Jangan marah dong, adikku sayang~"

Rin mendecak sebal walau hatinya menari-nari bahagia tanpa bisa dia cegah. "Udahlah, Len. Gue cuma pingin cepat pulang, habis itu kita obrolin lagi buat besok."

Len mengangkat bahunya lalu melepas cengkeramannya pada lengan Rin. "Kalo lo marah sama gue, bilang dong, Rin. Gimanapun juga, lo kan, adek gue."

Rin menghela napas. "Gue gak marah sama lo."

"_So?_"

"Wajar sih, kalo lo gak percaya." Rin tertawa getir. "Gue jadi _feeling _gak enak nih, sama Miku."

Len menggeleng walau hatinya sependapat dengan perkataan Rin. "Lo jangan mikir gitu, Rin. Miku orangnya baik."

Rin mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin emang cuma guenya aja yang sensi," kata Rin. "Lupain aja omongan gue, Len. Gue juga gak ngerti gue ngomong apa."

Len mendesah menatap adiknya yang keras kepala. Tapi... dia juga sedikit takut.

Bagaimana kalau firasat Rin ternyata benar?

xXx

"Rin?" panggil Len sambil mengetuk sebuah pintu kayu coklat yang sejak tadi sore tidak terbuka untuk Len sama sekali. "Kamu marah?"

"Siapa yang marah?" balas Rin dari dalam kamar. "Gue gak marah."

Len tertawa kecil. "Kalo gak marah, ngapain lo ngurung diri?" tanyanya heran. "Keluar, dong. Kita makan, yuk? Udah gue siapin."

Rin membuka pintu kamarnya. "Len, gue mau cerita sama lo."

Len tersenyum. "Kalo gitu, gue juga mau," katanya santai sebelum merangkul Rin ringan. "Tapi, gue bakal biarin adek gue cerita lebih dulu. Sekarang, kita makan malam sambil cerita. Gimana?"

Rin tersenyum kecil. "Emang lo yang paling ngerti gue, Len."

Len menjitak kepala adik kembarnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Gue kan kembaran lo, kalo gue gak ngerti lo, itu namanya gue gak punya hati, gak punya perasaan," katanya. "Yang namanya kembaran itu bisa kontak batin sama kembarannya sendiri."

Rin tertawa. "Itu serem banget, tau?"

"Tau, tapi cuma itu penjelasan paling masuk akal," balas Len santai. "Oke, maaf ya, gue cuma bisa bikin mie instan. Tapi... daripada gak makan?"

Rin tersenyum. "Iya, lebih baik daripada gak ada apa-apa buat dimakan."

Len membalas senyumnya lalu mulai menuangkan jatah mie instannya dan Rin pada mangkuk yang sudah tersedia. Sambil menuang, dia bertanya, "Jadi... lo mau cerita apa?"

Rin terdiam sejenak. "Soal pesta Miku."

Len mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Di sana bakal ada Kaito."

Len mengangguk lagi. "Terus kenapa?"

Rin menggigit bibirnya. "Aku gak mau liat Kaito di sana... bareng Miku."

"Maksudnya?"

Rin mendesah. "Len, aku suka Kaito."

Len mengangguk lagi. "Jadi... kamu cemburu ya, sama Miku?"

Rin mengangguk pelan. "Makanya aku agak ragu buat dateng."

Len menghela napasnya. "Kalo kamu gak mau dateng, aku juga gak akan dateng."

"Eh?"

"Rin, gue mungkin emang manusia paling nyebelin sedunia," kata Len dengan wajah serius. "Tapi, gue gak akan ninggalin adek gue sendiri di rumah. Kalo lo ikut, gue ikut dan kalo lo gak ikut, gue juga gak akan ikut."

Rin tersenyum kecil. "Jangan maksain diri, Len. Kamu udah ngarep banget bisa ketemu Miku, kan?"

Len mengerutkan dahinya. "Hah?"

Rin tersenyum lagi. "Len, aku tau kamu suka Miku sejak lama."

Pipi Len merona merah. _Sial,_ pikirnya. Rin menebak dengan tepat. Sebenarnya, memang hal itulah yang ingin ia ceritakan pada Rin. Tapi, dia ingin dia yang menceritakannya, bukan Rin yang menebaknya. Hal itu membuatnya malu untuk mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Rin. Padahal, dalam hati ia berjanji untuk tidak membuat Rin kesal lagi malam ini.

Ini artinya, dia harus mengaku.

Len menghela napas panjang. "Yah... aku emang suka dia."

Rin tertawa kecil. "Udah kuduga."

Len menyerahkan mangkuk berisi mie instan kepada Rin. Tanpa ia sadari, ia lupa memberikannya pada Rin sejak tadi. "Tapi... Miku lebih suka Kaito daripada aku."

Rin menghela napas. "Itu juga pertimbanganku, Len."

Len mengangguk. "Dan aku gak mau merusak kebahagiaannya," kata Len. "Kalau dia emang lebih suka Kaito, yah... aku harus terima."

Rin tersenyum. "Kalo gitu, kita sama."

Len mengangguk lagi. "Yah... kita memang harus merelakan mereka, Rin."

Rin mengangguk.

"Itu artinya, kita harus cari orang lain."

Rin tertawa. "Siapa yang kamu maksud dengan orang lain?"

Len mengangkat bahunya. "Doain aja, Rin," katanya. "Bentar lagi, aku pasti nemuin orang itu."

Rin tertawa lagi. "Kalo gitu, kamu juga doain aku, dong," ucap Rin. "Kita kan, nasibnya sama."

"Bener juga, ya," balas Len. "Oke, kita sama-sama cari yang baru, ya?"

Rin mengangguk.

xXx

Rin duduk di kursinya dengan wajah terkantuk-kantuk. Tadi malam, setelah makan malam itu, Len mengajaknya nonton film sampai hampir pukul dua belas. Rin yang biasa tidur di bawah jam sepuluh tentunya merasa keberatan. Tapiiii... kakak kembarnya yang satu itu kalo maksa udah gak ada tandingannya. Akhirnya, Rin (terpaksa) ikut nonton film bareng kakaknya yang satu itu. Len juga udah janji bakal bangunin Rin di pagi harinya supaya Rin gak telat lagi.

Dan... Len emang menepati janjinya, sih.

_Ish, gue masih ngantuk banget, _pikir Rin kesal. _Ah, tau gitu gak akan ikut nonton._

"_Ohayou, _Rin!" sapa Neru di sekolah keesokan harinya. "Tumben lo gak nelat."

Rin cuma tersenyum seadanya. "Iya, tadi pagi dibangunin Len."

Neru yang biasanya mendengar omongan Rin tentang "Len jahat", "Len bodoh", "Len berisik", "Len iseng gila", dan Len-Len jelek lainnya, cukup _shock_ ketika mendengar fakta yang satu itu. "Kok, bisa dibangunin dia, Rin?"

Rin mengangkat bahunya. "Yang jelas, semalem emang dia udah janji mau bangunin gue," kata Rin. "Gue kira dia bakal ngeboong lagi."

"Taunya?"

"Jam enam tadi dia emang bangunin gue," lanjut Rin. "Anehnya, gak pake banjur-banjur air atau tarik-tarik selimut. Dia cuma nepuk bahu gue dan gue langsung bangun."

Neru terkikik. "Kakak lo nomor satu, deh."

"Berisik lo."

Neru menjulurkan lidahnya yang (lumayan) panjang. "Eh, Rin, lo ikut ke pesta Miku?"

Rin mengangkat bahu. "Gue sama si Len belum mutusin apa-apa."

Neru mendecak sebal. "Pestanya nanti malem, Rin."

"Yah, gue juga tau, kali," balas Rin asal. "Entar deh, gue obrolin dulu sama si bocah pisang satu itu."

Neru mengangguk. "Kabar-kabarin gue ya, Rin! Kalo kakak lo gak dateng, gue males dateng."

Rin tertawa kecil. "Ah, elo emang penuh muslihat."

"Biarlah," balas Neru cuek. "Jarang-jarang nih, ada anak populer yang ngundang gue."

"Gue juga," sahut Rin. "Makanya gue agak curiga."

"Curiga kenapa?"

Rin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin mereka mau ngerjain gue _or something_," kata Rin pelan. "Ah, gak tau. Gue males mikirnya."

Neru terkikik. "Gak segitunya, kali."

Rin mengangguk. "Makanya, abaikan aja," ujar Rin. "Oh ya, gue ada info baru, nih!"

"Tentang?"

"Kaito."

Neru mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa tuh, bocah?"

Rin mendecak. "Bocah, ya? Dia kakak kelas kita, kali."

Neru mengacungkan tangannya yang sudah membentuk huruf "v". "_Sorry, sorry, _gue lupa. Kelepasan, sih."

Rin memutar bola matanya. "_Whatever_."

"Terus, terus? Dia kenapa?"

"Mm... yah, gue mutusin buat _move on_ dari dia."

"_NANI?!_"

Rin mendecak. "Lebay banget, deh."

"Eh, jadi orang tuh, pinteran dikit, dong!" ujar Neru sambil menjitak kepala Rin.

Rin mengaduh pelan lalu membalas, "Apaan sih, lo? Sakit, nih."

Neru nyengir kecil. "_Sorry, sorry,_ kelepasan."

"Oke, sekarang jelasin kenapa lo jitak gue."

"Otak lo harus dipermak dikit," kata Neru. "Riiin! Lo gak sadar apa yang lo lakuin?"

"_Move on,_ kan? _So what_ kalo gue mau _move on_? Kok, elo yang repot?"

Neru mendesah panjang. "Lo bakal nyesel, Rin."

"Peduli amat," balas Rin santai. "Gue sama Len udah janji bakal _move on _dari si es krim daun bawang itu."

Mata Neru melotot lebar. "Len suka Miku?!"

Rin mendengus. "Baru tau?"

"Akh! Gue suka itu bocah! Kenapa dia harus suka sama Miku?!"

Rin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dia yang suka. Kenapa lo mesti repot?"

Neru menggaruk kepalanya yang gak gatal. "Yah... gue kan sakit hati kalo dia gak suka gue."

Rin ketawa ngakak. "Lebay, deh. Udah, ah! Ngawur jadinya. Nanti malem gue usahain dateng, deh."

xXx

Malamnya, pukul 6 sore lebih tepatnya, Rin sedang sibuk "menggerogoti" isi lemarinya. Len yang dari tadi duduk di kasurnya hanya menatap Rin dengan hampa dan nyaris _hopeless_. Entah apa yang dicari Rin di dalam lemarinya. Len gak berusaha peduli. Tapi... ngeliat wajah Rin yang udah _hopeless_ kuadrat mau gak mau bikin Len kasihan juga.

"Nyari apa, Rin?" tanyanya heran. "Ini kamar udah lebih parah dari kapal pecah, tau?"

Rin mendesah panjang. "Gue gak bisa nemuin baju kesayangan gue..."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang kuning tua," jawab Rin. "Lo pernah liat, kok. Gue terakhir pake baju itu dua bulan lalu buat acara sekolah."

Len manggut-manggut. "Iya, gue inget baju itu. Emang terakhir lo simpen di mana?"

"Di lemari, kok..."

Rin memang benar. Setelah menggunakannya di acara sekolah dua bulan lalu itu, Rin langsung mencucinya. Keesokan harinya, ketika baju kesayangannya itu sudah siap dilipat, Rin menggantungnya di dalam lemari. Sejak saat itu, dia tidak pernah memakai baju itu lagi. Jangankan memakai, melihatnya saja hampir tidak pernah.

Len menarik napas panjang. "Oke, mending lo cari baju lain."

Rin menggeleng. "Cuma itu satu-satunya baju yang pas."

"Terus kalo lo gak nemuin itu baju, lo gak akan ke pesta, gitu?"

Rin terdiam.

"Lo juga salah, sih. Bukannya dicari dari kemarin..."

"Mana inget?!"

Len menjitak kepala adik kembarnya dengan sayang. "Udah, ah! Gue bantu cari kostum lain!"

Rin cemberut. "Jangan yang lain, dong."

"Terus, lo mau nyari sampai ketemu, hm? Kalo gak ketemu?"

Rin mendesah. "Ya udah, deh. Tapi jangan baju gue sehari-hari, ya?"

Len mendengus. "Plis deh, Rin. Gue emang cowok tulen, tapi masa iya, itu artinya gue sebodoh itu kalo milih baju pesta? Gue juga mikir, kali."

"Iya deh, iya," balas Rin seadanya. "Jadi gue mesti pake apa?"

Len tidak menjawab. Dia sudah sibuk mengotak-atik isi lemari Rin sampai dia menemukan sebuah... baju yang tidak pantas disebut sebagai blus atau _dress_, berwarna putih, dan kelihatan nyaman untuk dipakai. "Ini bagus, Rin."

Rin mendesah panjang. "Itu udah gak cukup panjang."

"Masa, sih?" tanya Len heran. "Tapi masih muat di badan lo, kan?"

Rin mengangguk. "Tapi gak panjang..."

"Gampang!" ujar Len sambil melempar baju pilihannya itu ke atas kasur Rin dan mulai "menggerogoti" lemari Rin lagi. "Lo pake celana aja, Rin."

"Celana?"

"Yo!" balas Len senang. "Nih, celana _jeans_ hitam! Gimana?"

Rin tersenyum kecil. "Selera lo bagus juga, Len."

Len menepuk dadanya bangga. "Siapa dulu? Kakak terkeren sedu—"

"Nah, udah gak usah dilanjut," potong Rin buru-buru. Ia mengambil baju pilihan Len tadi dan merebut celana _jeans_ hitam yang masih ada di tangan Len. "Makasih buat pilihannya, Len. Lo keluar sana! Gue mau ganti!"

Len mendengus. "Iya... iya..."

xXx

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Rin keluar dari kamarnya dalam keadaan sudah berganti baju, sudah di-_make up_, sudah bersepatu, sudah memakai aksesoris, pokoknya, sudah lengkap. Len sampai melongo melihat penampilan Rin yang berbeda 180 derajat dari biasanya. Rin yang dia kenal asal ceplos dan tomboy itu ternyata bisa berpenampilan semanis ini, rupanya.

"Wah, adek gue manis banget," puji Len sambil mencubit pipi Rin gemas. "Tiap hari dong, kayak gini."

Rin tertawa kecil. "Ke sekolah kayak gini? Ogah."

Len tersenyum. "Maksudku, manisnya."

Pipi Rin memerah. Ah, Len mulai mengisenginya lagi. "Berisik, Len," katanya cepat. "Berangkat sekarang?"

Len mengangguk. "Sebentar, aku ambil hadiah buat Miku dulu."

Rin menepuk dahinya. "Len... boleh numpang nama? Aku lupa hadiahnya..."

Len menggeleng. "Gak boleh numpang nama."

Rin terdiam.

"Soalnya gue punya dua hadiah."

Senyum Rin mengembang. "Yang satu boleh buat gue?!"

Len tertawa. "Iya, dua hadiah dari si kembar Kagamine," kata Len. "Gue yakin lo pasti lupa beli hadiah, jadi gue beli sekalian."

Rin memeluk Len senang. "Lo emang kakak kembar paling keren seantero jagat."

Len tersenyum. "Gue tau."

Rin melepas pelukannya. "Oke, jadi berangkat sekarang?"

"Iya, tunggu gue di pintu depan ya, Rin."

xXx

Mereka berjalan bersama di bawah terang sinar bulan. Jalanan kelihatan sangat sepi. Wajar saja, langit sudah berubah gelap sejak tadi. Angin malam berhembus tanpa tahu permisi, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut Rin yang tadi sudah ia sisir rapi.

"Uuh, rambutku jadi berantakan," kata Rin sebal.

Len tertawa kecil. "Disisir tangan sedikit juga rapi lagi, kok."

Rin mengangguk sambil bersungut-sungut sebal. "Oh ya, Len, aku ada kabar bagus, loh!"

"Wah? Apa?"

"Aku udah _move on_ dari Kaito!"

Mata Len melotot lebar. "_Hontou ni?!_"

Rin mengangguk. "Aku udah gak peduli lagi, hehe. Biarin aja kalo dia emang mau sama Miku."

"Aku juga, loh!" pamer Len bangga. "Biarin aja Miku mau sama siapa, pokoknya, aku udah nemu yang baru."

"Siapa?"

Len menatap adiknya dengan tatapan iseng nan misterius. "Ra-ha-si-a!"

Rin cemberut. "Masa gak mau kasih tau adik sendiri?"

Len menjulurkan lidahnya. "Biarkan itu tetap jadi rahasiaku, hohoho!"

Rin mendengus. "Oh, kita udah nyampe, Len," kata Rin. "Ayo, masuk!"

Len mengangguk.

xXx

Neru membuka pintu dan mendapati dua makhluk berambut kuning madu sepertinya berdiri di depan pintu. Yang laki-laki sedang berusaha menekan bel lagi sedangkan yang perempuan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Neru yang membuka pintu.

"_Konbanwa_," salam Rin sambil membungkuk. Len cepat-cepat mengikutinya.

Neru tersenyum kecil. "Ayo, masuk. Yang lain sudah menunggu."

Len dan Rin mengangguk dan cepat-cepat memasuki rumah Miku yang bisa dibilang kelewat besar itu. Di dalamnya, seperti kata Neru, yang lain memang sedang menunggu. Entah menunggu apa. Yang jelas, di dalam sudah ramai. Ada Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, Meiko, Gumi, dan lain-lain yang tidak bisa disebut satu per satu saking banyaknya. Wajar saja, karena Miku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak cewek populer di sekolah. Kenalannya pasti banyak.

"Wah! Si kembar Kagamine udah datang, ya?" Miku muncul dari arah dapur. "Kalo gitu, kita mulai aja acaranya, ya!"

Semua orang mengangguk lalu menghampiri kue ulang tahun Miku yang diletakkan tepat di tengah ruangan. Len dan Rin juga ikut berkumpul, setelah menaruh hadiah mereka di atas tumpukan hadiah lain. Mereka agak sedikit "minder" melihat hadiah-hadiah lain yang ukurannya sangat besar, hampir melebihi tubuh mereka. Walau tidak semua hadiah seperti itu, sih.

"Len... apa gak apa-apa kalo hadiah kita sekecil itu?" tanya Rin khawatir.

Len menggeleng. "Asal kita gak minta imbalan."

Rin tersenyum kecil.

Setelah semua berkumpul, mereka mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Setelah lagu selesai, mereka berteriak, "_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU, _MIKU!"

Miku tersenyum lalu meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan. Setelah acara tiup-meniup, Miku mulai memotong kue ulang tahunnya. Potongan pertama ia berikan pada Kaito (pastinya). Setelah itu, potongan setelah dan setelahnya tidak begitu berarti lagi untuk Len. Toh, pada akhirnya dia akan dapat jatah juga.

Setelah selesai membagikan kuenya, Miku ikut makan. Dia terus memerhatikan Len yang sejak tadi tidak jauh-jauh dari Rin. Miku tersenyum kecil. Yah, Miku yakin kedua anak itu belum pernah ikut pesta-pesta semacam ini. Mungkin mereka merasa canggung, jadi Len memutuskan untuk terus menjaga Rin. Lagi pula, setahu Miku, ikatan batin anak kembar lebih kuat daripada sekedar adik-kakak biasa.

Miku menatap Kaito ragu. Sebenarnya, ada yang harus ia sampaikan pada Len sesegera mungkin. Begitu pula Kaito. Bedanya, kalau Miku harus menyampaikan hal itu pada Len, Kaito harus menyampaikannya pada kembaran Len, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rin. Mereka jadi ragu sendiri melihat Len yang sepertinya _over protective_ terhadap Rin dan Rin yang tak mau jauh-jauh dari Len.

Kaito menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Oke, gini aja," katanya pada Miku. "Aku bakal tarik Rin lebih dulu, nanti kamu tarik Len setelah aku udah pergi."

Miku mengangguk. "Aku udah sediakan ruangannya di sebelah sana, ya."

Kaito balas mengangguk. "Yang lain udah tau soal ini?"

"Udah," jawab Miku. "Jadi, mereka gak akan ganggu kita."

"Oke," balas Kaito. "Ya udah, aku mulai duluan, ya?"

Miku mengangguk.

Kaito beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri si kembar Kagamine yang sedang asyik mengobrol berdua. Ketika Kaito tiba, kedua makhluk berambut kuning madu itu langsung menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len.

Kaito tersenyum kecil. "Maaf, boleh pinjam adikmu sebentar?"

Rin menatap Kaito bingung. "Ada apa, _Senpai_?"

"Ah... ada yang mau kubicarakan, sebentar saja, kok," jawab Kaito.

"Di sini?" tanya Rin lagi.

Kaito menggeleng. "Di dekat dapur saja," jawabnya. "Boleh tidak, Len?"

Len mengangguk. "Hati-hati, Rin."

Rin berdiri lalu tersenyum kecil pada Len. "Tenang aja, Len. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Kaito tersenyum kecut mendengar percakapan dua anak itu. Terutama ketika mendengar kata-kata super protektif dari Len. Memangnya dia cowok macam apa?! Oke deh, dia akui dia memang kurang sedikit "macho" gara-gara menyukai, ralat, sangat mencintai es krim.

Iya deh, dia memang bukan cowok macho.

Tapi dia punya daya tarik tersendiri terhadap cewek-cewek. Itu sebabnya dia bisa menjabat sebagai salah satu cowok terpopuler sesekolahan.

Miku melihat Kaito dan Rin sudah berjalan ke tempat yang sudah disiapkan Miku. Dia tersenyum kecil. Oke, kini gilirannya. Miku menghampiri Len.

"Len?"

Len mendongak menatapnya. "Ah? Miku? Ada apa?"

"Ada yang mau kubicarain sama kamu," jawab Miku dengan senyum. "Bisa bicara sebentar? Tapi gak di sini."

"Di mana?"

"Di sebelah sana," kata Miku sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat yang gak jauh dari tempat yang tadi dihampiri Kaito dan Rin. "Di sini banyak yang denger, gak enak."

Len mengangguk. "Boleh."

xXx

"Ada apa ya, _Senpai?_" tanya Rin begitu mereka sudah tiba di tempat yang Kaito maksud.

Kaito tersenyum. "Rin-chan cantik ya, malam ini."

Pipi Rin merona merah. "_A-arigatou gozaimasu, Senpai_."

"Rin-chan?"

Pipi Rin tambah memerah. "Ya?"

"Aku suka kamu," katanya. "Mau jadi pacarku?"

Rin terdiam sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya. Kaito tertawa lalu mengusap pelan pipi Rin, membuat Rin bingung harus bilang apa.

xXx

"Emangnya Miku mau bilang apa?" tanya Len heran. "Kayaknya rahasia banget."

Miku tertawa gugup. "Yah... ini emang rahasia dan gak semua orang bisa tau."

Len mengangkat alisnya. "Wah, berarti aku beruntung dong, bisa tau rahasia itu."

Miku mengangguk. "Kamu berhak tau, kok."

"Ada apa, Miku?"

"Len..." Miku terdiam sejenak. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "_A-aishiteru wa._"

Len terdiam. "Miku...?"

xXx

Pukul sepuluh malam, Rin dan Len baru dapat pulang ke rumah. Rupanya, setelah acara makan-makan, Miku juga sudah membuat jadwal untuk acara dansa. Tidak, bukan dansa dengan musik klasik, _jazz,_ atau _waltz_ melainkan dengan musik yang menghentak-hentak dan membuat kaki ingin bergerak bebas. Rin lebih suka musik seperti itu daripada musik-musik _mellow_ yang dapat membuatnya mengantuk dan tidur pada detik itu juga.

Rin menguap. "Aku ngantuk..."

Len tersenyum menatap adik tersayangnya. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai, kok," hibur Len. "Oh ya, tadi Kaito bilang apa?"

Rin mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku gak percaya sama kata-katanya."

"Dia bilang apa, Rin?"

Rin menarik napas. "Dia nembak aku, Len."

Len membelalakkan matanya. "_Hontou ni?!_"

Rin mengangguk.

Badan Len mendadak lemas. Ia sama sekali tidak suka kenyataan bahwa Kaito menembak Rin dan Rin... eh? Bukankah ia belum bertanya soal jawaban Rin?

"Kau sendiri gimana, Len?" tanya Rin. "Waktu aku bareng Kaito, kamu ngapain?"

Len tersenyum. Rin memang ditarik lebih dulu oleh Kaito, tapi Len dibebaskan lebih dulu oleh Miku. Jadi, Rin tidak melihat Len ketika Len ditarik dan dilepaskan. Ketika Rin kembali, Len sudah duduk manis di kursi mereka yang sebelumnya sambil mengobrol dengan Gakupo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Len? Aku nanya, nih."

"Eh? Iya, Rin... _gomen,_" kata Len pelan. "Yah, waktu kamu dipanggil Kaito, aku juga dipanggil seseorang, kok."

"Siapa?"

"Miku."

Mata Rin melotot lebar. "Dia bilang apa?!"

"A-ah, dia bilang _aishiteru wa_," jawab Len. "Tapi—"

"Kamu pasti terima dia, kan?!" potong Rin. "Wah, selamat ya, Len! Kamu pasti seneng banget!"

Len menggeleng.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kan, aku udah bilang kalo aku udah _move on_," kata Len. "Jadi Miku kutolak."

Mata Rin melotot lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Len... kan, kasihan Miku..."

Len mengangkat bahu. "Kamu sendiri? Kaito? Kamu terima, kan?"

Rin menggeleng.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Rin tersenyum. "Aku... gak suka sama Kaito lagi."

"Nah, terus?"

Rin mengangkat bahunya.

Len tersenyum kecil. "Bagus, deh," katanya sambil merangkul Rin. "Kayaknya, aku lebih suka cewek rambut kuning madu yang ada di sampingku ini daripada Miku."

"Hah?"

Len tersenyum kecil. "Serius."

Rin hanya bisa menunduk. Malu...

**FIN XD**

**Please Review :3  
Rey-nyan xD**


End file.
